dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
McKenzie
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = June 8, Age 245|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|Height = 5'6" (166 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist Singer Magician|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Mike Garrett (Paternal Grandfather) Marlene Garrett (Paternal Grandmother) Freddie Garrett (Father) Jessica (Mother) Trish (Younger sister) Toby (Brother-in-law) Ben (Nephew) Erica (Niece-in-law) Dylan (Grandnephew) Josh (Grandnephew) Trina (Grandniece) Zesmond Spencer (Leader) Charley (Boyfriend and leader) Danny (Comrade) Brandi (Best friend) David Johnson (Comrade) Rachel (Lifelong best friend and comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Daria (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Leslie (Comrade) Kimberly (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) George (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Bobby (Comrade) Allison (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade)}} McKenzie (マツケンジー, Makkenjii) is the human female martial artist and powerful magician with spiritual powers and powerful psychic powers as the supporter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the first paternal granddaughter of Mike Garrett and Marlene Garrett, the eldest daughter of Freddie Garrett and Jessica, the older sister of Trish, the best friend of Brandi, Victoria, Daria, Rachel, Teresa and Leslie and loving girlfriend of Charley. She's also the sister-in-law of Toby, the maternal aunt of Ben and great-aunt of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance McKenzie is a beautiful, young child and young woman with very slim figure build and above average height a slender far frame yet skinny physique. She have the light green eyes, lightest-fair rose skin complexion and long wavy bright red hair. Over the course of the series and movies, McKenzie have three different hairstyles, she's have the light green eyes, lightest-fair rose skin complexion and long wavy bright red hair with a few streaks of red hair that reaches down to her waist with parted on the right side and a single strand over her forehead and eyebrow. Her bangs are pulled into two different parts, most of it's parted to the right while some is parted to the right, both of them ending around her bust and a short single strand over her forehead. McKenzie's style of dress is considered to be "preppy hippie". She often wears long skirts, mid-length/short skirts, flowing tops, dresses, buttoned shirts, vests, jeans, chokers, boots, high heel sandal wedges, and thin heels. Her outfits usually have flowers on them or she wears flowery accessories. However, she is also shown to wear high top sneakers. McKenzie's primary outfit was a blue shirt with a large white collar that covered half her body, black leggings and white shoes. As a child, she's has a short shoulder-length hair with a China blunt bang front, she's usually wears her causal outfit is a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans shorts, white socks and red-white tennis shoes. In the Junior Division tournament of 17th World Martial Arts Tournament and adventures, she's wears her favorite signature battle outfit is a green gi ''with black short sleeved undershirt, grey wristbands, red sash and white boots with grey soles as she's continues to wear this battle outfit in the battle with her enemies throughout the series and movies. As a teenager, she's lets her hair down that's reaches her lower back, her causal outfit consists of a short-sleeved purple mini-dress with lighter purple accents, a green scarf, pink tights, a light purple headband, and light purple boots with black tips. This is when she's continues to wearing this outfit as her causal outfit attire where she's starting going to the Spring High School of Ninjago City. On the Senior Prom dance at the Spring High School on Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World, she's wearing a slim sleeveless purple-and-lavender Greek dress with a long skirt with the hem ending just above her orange-sandaled low-heeled dress shoes, and two purple sashes; a tight one under her bust to give her a tiny waist and a loosened one tied at her right side by a golden spiral pendant around her wide hips. As a young adult, she's lets her hair past down to beyond her hips, she wore a yellow tie headband, she's wore Personality McKenzie is a pretty girl, with a perfect, kindhearted, quirky, spunky, polite, peaceful, gentle, clever, fun-loving, sweet, innocent, positive and quietly personality. As she was a kid, she's fun-loving, playful, curiosity for everything, having a great relationship with her family, being adored by her younger sister and is not very serious about anything, but she's always to protect her as her big sister. She's always to looking after her younger sister since their parents were both killed by Pui Pui and Yakon during the big battle of the Spencer Clan Massacre by the evil Wizard Babidi is the mastermind behind the massacre of Spencer World. She has a low tolerance and does not like anything complicated towards her enemies. She also always does things something straightforward. After the death of her parents, McKenzie became a responsible young girl due to raising her little sister on her own after the death of their grandmother. Now a beautiful and young woman, McKenzie is a hard worker and raised Trish well. She really does care for her sister. She acts like the mother figure of the family, cooking, cleaning and caring for her sister and the home. McKenzie can be sassy, strong and bold, but she is also very kind, friendly and gentle towards people, friends, family and her audience. She loves her job as a magician performer because other than earning money for herself, she is able to wow people and make them smile and laugh with her magic acts, which makes her job worth it. She is also smart and quick thinking and would come up with a witty remark to back up her point. She does have a shy side, but that's rarely ever shown to anyone. She is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She's also can also be pretty smug and sassy and claims to be the most beautiful of the American Team. Outgoing and intelligent quick-thinking, logical, analytical and has a strong sense of justice. She formulates most of the strategies they use for fighting villains or getting out of near-death situations. She is the 'big sister' of the team. She is the oldest of the team and the most mature of the 3, although she can be a hypocrite. Biography Background McKenzie is born in June 18 of Age 245. She's now living with her paternal grandmother, Marlene Garrett and younger sister Trish in Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World, after her parents (Freddie Garrett and Jessica) died on the night of November 29 of Age 257 at Spencer Clan Massacre of the Spencer World in the end hands of Pui Pui and Yakon. She's finds out that her five best friends (David Johnson, Rachel, Kevin, Audrey and Julian Brief) along with Zesmond's four younger sisters (Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany) inside the Huge Royal Winter Palace were killed by Mega Buu by watching them die of she's have been hidden with her younger sister and escaped to living with her grandmother now. McKenzie had been developing her knowledge of spells and magical skills ever since she was a young child since she's learning this techniques and abilities from her mother. ''Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors at the deserted Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu on the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World and Zesmond Spencer, Brandi and Henry Johnson, McKenzie with her friends and younger sister to have a picnic Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga After many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only), In four years later on May 10 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games and death of Cell, she's mentioned by her younger sister Trish in her memories. Legacy McKenzie's look alike Emily's appearance Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her nephew Power Manga and Anime McKenzie is the strongest human fighter with hand-to-hand combat skills of martial arts, chi blocking, paralysis technique, agility, wallcrawling walls, wallrunning, wall kick and wall jump, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, her powerful spiritual powers, element powers, psychic powers and telekinesis powers and her power level is 222, 88890.000. Intelligence McKenzie is intelligent, although she does not like to do anything complicated by having ability to learn with knowledge skills of participating her opponents movements. Everything she decides to do is always simple. She is good at inventing some things. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, McKenzie Video games In Statements by authors and guidebooks McKenzie's power Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Chi Blocking - * Walking Water Technique - * Telekinesis - * Psychic Powers - * Intelligence - McKenzie is intelligent, although she does not like to do anything complicated. Everything she decides to do is always simple. She is good at inventing some things with magic and spells. * Knowledge - * Attraction and Repulsion - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - McKenzie can slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - McKenzie flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Equipment Transformations Unlock Potential McKenzie is Video Games Appearances McKenzie is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Megumi Toyoguchi (kid/preteen), Satsuki Yukino '(teen/young adult) * 'FUNimation dub: Kari Wahlgren (kid/preteen, DBZ Movie), 'Wendee Lee '(teen/young adult, most media) Major Battles Major Battles * McKenzie and Charley vs. Slade's robots * McKenzie, David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin, Julian Brief vs. Mega Buu and Super Buu (anime only) Trivia * McKenzie's name means "the fair one" and Japanese name means (麥肯齊 or マツケンジー or Mài kěn qí or Makkenjii) is in Scottish the meaning of the name Mckenzie is: The fair one. * In American the meaning of the name Mckenzie is: The fair one. * It is of Scottish origin, and the meaning of Mckenzie is "the fair one". * Her motto is "Love is weakness" In times of war, she tried not to associate with anyone, but it was not easy. * McKenzie's favorite hobby is playing magic, teasing with her friends and training. * McKenzie's favorite food is "spicy food" and "strawberries". * McKenzie's favorite vehicle is "air skates".She is able to perform telekinesis, * She can light fire with the snap of her fingers. * She's can able to sense the energy an Ki of someone, ( the sensing part is similar to a psychic ). * She also has a set of cards which she flings as substitutes for knives and also uses her staff for defence. * She's only one to use two Ki ability that she has harnessed is making sparkling Ki balls for show, and infusing Ki with items, mostly metal chains that she uses for her acts. * When she was little, she wanted to be a bird so that she could fly: she always wondered what it feels like to fly other than using airplanes. Gallery before_and_after_by_kaxrei-d5cbjfe.png|Young McKenzie kira_oc__meme_by_kaxrei-d4buas8.png|McKenzie shall_i_say_i_m_in_love__by_artycomicfangirl-da41xdv.png|McKenzie in her a gorgeous dress to date with her boyfriend, Charley dbz_ocs_magician_cousins_by_artycomicfangirl-damsm5q.png|McKenzie with her younger sister, Trish kira_oc__meme_by_kaxrei-d4buas8-1.png Samantha-1.png kira_oc__meme_by_kaxrei-d4buas8-2.png before_and_after_by_kaxrei-d5cbjfe-1.png kira_oc__meme_by_kaxrei-d4buas8-3.png Samantha-2.png kira_oc__meme_by_kaxrei-d4buas8-4.png xmas_dessert_by_kaxrei-d5njbai-1.png dbz_ocs_magician_cousins_by_artycomicfangirl-d-1.png new_dbz_oc_sketch_design_concepts_sneak_peak_by_artycomicfangirl-d9mjof4.jpg|McKenzie's character design concept sheet kira_by_kaxrei-d534o8y.gif|McKenzie a_little_bit_of_magic____by_artycomicfangirl-d9uwgp5.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Category:Humans Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Characters who can fly